


Falling in Love

by Anonymous



Category: RoadTrip (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:47:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29299140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Relationships: Rye Beaumont/Andy Fowler, Sonny Robertson/Andy Fowler
Collections: anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

**Andy's POV**

I felt the same as I always did after we made love. It was a feeling of being content, but it wasn't mind-blowing like it should be when you have sex with the boyfriend you're in love with. I felt like there was something missing; like I needed more. It wasn't bad. It's not like I hated it, because I didn't. It felt good. I loved being close to him. It was just that it was the same every time. It was like we were going through the motions because that's what we were supposed to do in a relationship. It simply wasn't fulfilling.

"That was great." Sonny sighed after he fell onto the bed next to me. His heavy breathing and satisfied tone to his voice let me know that he didn't feel the same as I did. Sonny was happy with normal. He was a man of routine and that was part of the reason why I loved him. It was nice to have someone so stable in my life.

"Amazing," I sighed.

"Was that sarcasm?" he asked and turned towards me. He slid his arm around my waist and tightened his grip.

"Of course not," I said. I turned my head and captured his lips with mine in a reassuring kiss. It wasn't his fault that I was finding myself seemingly unsatisfied. I hadn't mentioned anything to him and I didn't want to either. I didn't want to hurt his feelings. It wasn't that big of a deal anyway. Maybe I'd try and initiate something different the next time we do this.

"Are you staying the night?" he asked.

"Yeah, I have class, remember?" I told him. We were both University students in Washington and Sonny was staying in an apartment close to campus. I however lived about half an hour away with my parents, so sometimes when I had early classes it was easier for me to stay over.

"Good. Then I get you all night," he said, cuddling closer.

"Lucky you," I murmured.

"Definitely lucky me," he chuckled. The streetlights outside set a dull glow through the window; the light yellow colour reflected off his face and I noticed his eyes drooping.

"Are you tired?" I asked.

"A little," he murmured.

"So am I," I said and kissed his cheek. "Get some sleep."

"Okay, love you."

"Love you too," I said with a smile etched onto my face. I shifted onto my side with him holding me from behind. I felt so loved when I was with him. Other than the sex aspect, our relationship was perfect. We never argued. We both knew where we stood with each other and had our lives on track. We worked so well together. We had been together since the start of twelfth grade and now we were a couple of months into our first year at University. That was a little over a year of total bliss together.

Sonny could turn sleep on and off like a switch so it was no surprise when I felt his body go limp. I however took a while to get to the same point, but that was fine with me since I got to just lay here with him. It was getting late, really late, and I tried to force myself to sleep because I knew what happened around this time of night and I didn't want to hear it.

It was too late. Right on cue I heard the rattling of a door handle. It was the result of a drunken Rye being unable to put a key in a lock properly. Ryan Beaumont. He was the epitome of frustration for more than one reason. He really grinded my gears. Almost everything about him annoyed me. He was arrogant, rude and vulgar. The second reason was sexual frustration. Ignoring his unbearable personality, it was hard to look past his toned body, charming smile and ability to make you wish you were his current boy toy.

Speaking of which, I could hear them stumbling through the apartment to Rye's room. Who knew who he picked up tonight. He seemed to have a new guy every week, not that I met any of them. I could only tell from how they sounded or the names Rye would say.

The moaning came next. That's what I disliked the most because it gave me a tiny glimpse into what I craved. I didn't want it with Rye, no, I didn't like him at all. I just wanted to feel what they felt. It was jealousy. Their sounds were so animalistic. They were loud and I could tell they were having the time of their lives. I tried my best to block it out but curiosity always won.

I rolled onto my back and looked at Sonny. I always wondered if he had any hidden desires. I didn't think he was the type though. He was plain and normal. I was glad he wasn't awake. It would have made listening to this too awkward, especially listening to the climax. Whatever Rye did in there, it must have taken a lot of talent. He always had the guys begging for more.

I felt hot and flustered by the time they were done. I really wished they would be quieter. I hated feeling the jealousy. I sighed and carefully moved out from under Sonny's arm. I desperately needed a glass of water. I slipped on my boxers before I left the room and walked across the small living area to the kitchen. It wasn't a very big apartment, but it was enough for two boys to live. I got my glass of water and stood there, drinking it.

A door opening got my attention. Looking towards the two bedrooms, I was hoping for it to be Sonny looking for me, but I had no such luck. Rye walked out not wearing a stitch of clothing. When he saw me he smiled. My face heated up and I averted my eyes. It wasn't the first time I caught Rye naked. He wasn't one to shy away from the natural human form.

"Here for a little midnight delight, huh?" he asked. I rolled my eyes and turned to the sink.

"None of your business," I said. He came up next to me and got his own glass of water. I clutched mine tightly. Just being around him made me uneasy.

"Well I'm in the mood for sharing. I'd have to say I just had the best fuck of my life," he said boldly and chuckled. "Or at least the month."

"Oh yeah? What's his name?" I asked, smiling smugly. Usually he'd moan the guy's name during sex. Tonight I didn't hear it at all.

"I don't need to know his name to feel how tight his-"

"Spare me the details," I interrupted, making a sound of disgust.

"Aw, don't be jealous, Andrew," he teased. I looked at him, but just his face. He was leaning against the counter, close to me, almost as if he were tempting me to check him out. He knew he was attractive and I knew it too. I wouldn't give him the satisfaction though.

"Don't call me Andrew," I said. He smiled and licked his lips. I looked away nervously. Rye had this air of confidence about him, whereas I got nervous so easily.

"Aww Andrew," he taunted and ruffled my hair, "You're adorable."

"Don't touch me," I snapped and moved away. Rye laughed. It was obvious he was drunk. I could smell the alcohol on him. He wasn't an alcoholic, he was just a partier. He knew how to have fun, but I didn't see what was so great about that lifestyle. To me it was all partying and no real substance. He seemed to enjoy it though.

"Cool it. You seem a bit...frustrated," he said flirtatiously. Then again, flirtatious seemed to be the tone he had all the time.

"Goodnight, Rye," I said bitterly. I left my glass on the counter and went back to Sonny's room without another word. I knew I seemed to be a bit hard on Rye sometimes, but he never passed up the opportunity to be a total dick to me or make me feel uncomfortable. I had to put up with it though because he and Sonny's parents had been friends for years, so they had known each other for a while. Sonny had a sense of loyalty towards him, no matter how much of a prick he was.

I crawled back into bed next to Sonny and held him. I felt calm and at peace when I was with him. He was good for me. He was my everything.

* * *

Sonny rushed around me the next morning. He was running late for work at the local hardware store. He didn't exactly look like the type of person to work in a hardware store, but his dad owned the place and it was hard to get jobs around here, so he settled.

"Where the hell did I leave my wallet?" he asked. I was in the kitchen making myself toast for breakfast and he was looking on the counter around me.

"In here," I said and opened one of the top drawers.

"Thank you. You're a lifesaver," he said and grabbed it. He kissed my cheek quickly and stepped away just as my toast popped up.

"When do you start?" I asked.

"Fifteen minutes," he said. It would take him about that long to get there and he still didn't have his shoes on yet. He could be a man of routine when he wants, but when it comes to early morning starts he was so disorganized. I finished making my toast and turned to face Sonny. He was standing by the door putting his shoes on.

"I'm going to be so late," he said.

"Good thing your dad is the boss," I said.

"Right, as if he'll go easy on me. This is the man who once grounded me for two months because I got home half an hour after curfew once, and whose fault was that?" he asked and looked at me accusingly. I smiled and laughed.

"Hey, don't blame me. It was your idea to take things to the next level," I said.

"I couldn't resist you," he said with a wink. I smiled again and blushed, remembering old times.

"Ugh, I do not need to hear about your boring as hell first time," Rye's croaky, tired voice came from his bedroom door. He trudged over to the couch, flopped down on it, and looked between the two of us. "Seriously you two make too much noise for this early in the morning," he said.

"It's 8AM. You'll get over it," I said and took a bite out of my toast.

"Can you two play nice while I'm gone? I don't need a double homicide in here," Sonny said. He knew very well that Rye and I didn't get along. We never had. I think the animosity all started because Rye was defensive over his friendship with Sonny, but as soon as I walked in I threatened that. I could have sworn at the start he tried to get rid of me. He was actually really mean, but he chilled out eventually and I learned he was simply protective of his friends.

"We always play nice, don't we Andy?" Rye asked, poking his tongue out at me. I ignored him.

"Are you staying over again tonight?" Sonny asked me. I shook my head.

"Nope. My parents want me home," I said.

"Okay, tell them I said hey. I gotta go now. Love you," he said hurriedly and blew me a quick kiss.

"Okay, love you too," I said. He smiled then was out the door, leaving me alone with Rye. I looked at the slightly older boy who was thankfully wearing clothes now.

"Where's your latest conquest?" I asked.

"I made him leave after we fucked," he said bluntly.

"Wow, cold-hearted," I said. He shrugged indifferently. He really didn't care at all about these guy's feelings.

"It's just my policy. Can't have people falling in love with me all over the place," he said.

"Trust me, no one's interested in falling in love with you," I muttered.

"God, you sure are bitter this morning. The sex really must have been bad," he said. The cheeky smile on his face made me want to go over there and slap it off of him.

"It wasn't bad," I snapped. I was already feeling drained from his bullshit today.

"Don't you get bored?" he asked.

"Of what?" I asked.

"Of your relationship. You go to class or work, then you watch movies together, then have vanilla sex, then you do it all over again the next day," he said.

"We do not have vanilla sex," I hissed. I had spent most of last night thinking about mine and Sonny's lack of excitement in the bedroom so his comment annoyed me more than it usually would.

"Oh please. I barely hear a peep out of either of you when you're getting down and dirty. I see you guys' fucking as methodical, possibly boring, which is funny because I never thought sex could be boring, but you two make it possible," he said. God he was a jerk.

"Just because some of us are considerate of other people and are quiet does not mean our sex life is boring," I said defensively.

"I think you both just have to find the right guy to make you scream," he smirked. I rolled my eyes.

"Fuck you, Rye."

"You wish," he jeered.

"Don't you have something better to do? Like, I don't know, get a job?" I asked.

"I have a job. Full time rock star, baby," he said.

"Yeah, of a band that hasn't played to more than seventy people. Good job wasting your life," I said sarcastically.

"Oh Andy," he said, smiling. He got up and stretched before walking towards me. "You know I love our banter, but I have some very important life wasting to do."

He stole the piece of toast from my hand and bit a chunk out of it. It wasn't worth the argument. I turned away from him, silently fuming as he retreated to his bedroom. Fucking asshole.


	2. Chapter 2

Sonny slid his tongue along mine, kissing me with as much energy as he always did. He rolled his body against me in the exact same way as usual, but despite the monotony, it still felt good and I felt a deep moan vibrate though my throat.

He pulled back, looking down at me before whispering, "Hey, keep it down."

Here I was all hot and flustered, half naked with the guy I love on top of me, but in a second I lost all attraction to him. His comment bothered me, mostly because of what Rye had said to me a couple of days ago. Rye wasn't even here tonight and it wasn't like the walls were thin enough for the neighbours to hear us.

He didn't notice my annoyance though and went for my neck, kissing it lightly. I just wasn't in the mood anymore as my thoughts drifted to the conversation I had with Rye. Maybe he was right. Maybe we're just a boring couple. I didn't want to be though. Mostly I didn't want that hot-headed, stubborn devil to be right.

"Wait...wait," I said when his hand began travelling into my boxers. "Maybe we can try something different...like a different position."

He pulled back and looked at me once more with his eyebrows furrowed into a frown.

"Like what?" he asked cautiously.

"Like...maybe you can do me from, um...behind?" I suggested nervously. This was a gutsy move. I had never really tried to change things up before. He looked uncomfortable.

"I don't know...I don't think so..." he said. What, just like that he was going to reject me? No discussion?

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because I want to see your face," he said. His eyes flicked to my lips before looking back into my eyes. My heart fluttered at his comment but I didn't think he was seeing this from my point of view. It wasn't about romance right now. I wanted something else.

"Come on, what's wrong with trying something different?" I asked.

"I just want to do this, Andy," he said firmly. I sighed in frustration. He wasn't even considering it. He rolled off but still looked down at me.

"What's gotten into you? Aren't you happy?" he asked.

"Of course I'm happy. I just want to try different things," I said. He rolled his eyes and fell onto his back.

"I don't want to fuck you from behind looking at the back of your fucking head," he snapped. I was trying to reason with him. Not once did I raise my voice or get snarky. We were having a discussion but he wouldn't even hear what I had to say.

"I'm just making a suggestion," I said quietly.

"Well I suggest you leave," he said bitterly.

"Sonny..."

"Andy...I'm not in the mood. Leave or go to sleep. Whatever. I don't care," he mumbled. He rolled onto his side and I knew the conversation was over. There was always this side to him which was a little short tempered and he could get a bit of an attitude when he didn't get his way. The thing was though, in the end he always got his way. He always won the arguments.

I didn't feel like sticking around with him. The tension in the air was thick now. It would be an awkward, restless night if I stayed, so I flung my legs off the side of the bed and found my jeans. I got completely redressed then left the apartment without another word to or from Sonny.

The apartment complex they lived in was a nice one. It wasn't super fancy, but it wasn't run-down either. They were on the fourth floor out of nine. Since it was only a couple of streets away from the university it was a hot destination for most students to live, not to mention it was close to the entertainment district.

I walked across the wide parking lot until I got to the main street. Late night coffee shops were still open, filled with students trying to stay awake on coffee to finish their assignments last minute. There were a lot of little bars and restaurants too.

I made my way down the street heading towards the bus stop. Regretfully I didn't have a car of my own yet. I didn't mind the walk. At least I wasn't back there with Sonny. Despite our usual seemingly perfect relationship, lately things had been a bit rocky, mostly on my part with the whole sex thing. I didn't think he even realized there was a problem until tonight. We would smooth things out tomorrow.

I got to the bus stop only to see the next bus didn't get there for an hour. I groaned, wondering what I could do in the meantime. The only thing that came to mind was going to Dynamite Bar. It was one of the only ones that let underage people in, and seeing at I was still seventeen, it was the perfect destination. It kind of sucked being seventeen since both Sonny, Rye and a lot of my other friends are over eighteen already. Not that Sonny's age mattered. Even though he was eighteen he's 100% against drinking alcohol. That was how his parents brought him up. He was passionate about it too. He always told me something about his uncle and a drunk driver which ended badly. That was why whenever we were together I wouldn't drink anything. It was out of respect to him. I hadn't had a single drop.

My only issue with going to Dynamite Bar was that Rye and his band play there on most nights. He's friends with the manager so it's easy for him to book gigs and the band is kind of popular locally so they always pull at least fifty people per night. I wasn't in the mood to see Rye, but I also didn't want to sit outside by myself for the next hour bored out of my mind.

I went into the bar and could already hear the band playing. The song was familiar, one of their more popular ones. I saw Rye on stage doing his thing. The banner behind them said 'Free Now', the name of their band. A small group, but still big enough to show a lot of excitement, were standing on the floor near the small stage, most of them singing along.

I went over to the bar and sat down on a stool. The bartenders and manager have seen me here enough with Sonny and Rye so they knew not to serve me anything and were fine with me sitting there.

I fiddled around on my phone for a while, silently bobbing my head to the music. Eventually the music stopped playing and was replaced with the sounds of the radio. I stayed put. I only had half an hour left. I looked around me. There were teenagers everywhere, most of them leaving after the show was over. There were a few older ones sitting around the bar and had been there for most of the night.

I saw Rye come out after most people had left. I sighed, not really wanting him to come over and talk to me because it had been a long day and I didn't have the energy for his bullshit. He didn't come straight to me though, he ended up stopping at a guy down the other end of the bar.

"Hi, I'm Rye," he said, standing close to the boy but holding out his hand for the other to shake. The other looked him up and down. No doubt Rye was sweating from the show and not appealing in the slightest. The stranger didn't bother responding. I held back a laugh.

Rye was persistent though, I'll give him that. He pulled one of the stools closer to the guy and sat down. He must have been around the same age as us. He had pale skin and dark hair. Very cute, but not looking very interested.

Rye said something else to him but I didn't hear it. I could tell from his body language that he was putting on the charm. I knew it was a bad thought but I secretly hoped he would get rejected so his ego would get taken down a notch.

The other boy turned to him and just like a switch had been flicked, he went from uninterested to very interested. I had to say I was a little bit shocked. The two of them moved closer together, Rye saying something to him once more, then they both stood up and made a move to leave.

I couldn't believe it. Thirty seconds was all it took for Rye to pick up that guy who had been so uninterested before. It was like some kind of voodoo magic. The two of them went to walk past me and that's when Rye's gaze fell on mine. He looked surprised to see me here, or at least to see me here alone.

He said something to the guy, which again I didn't hear and the guy looked at him like he was both annoyed and confused.

"You're ditching me? What the hell?" The stranger asked in a snappy tone.

"No one likes a desperate boy, now run along," Rye said, and this time I could hear him clearly. The other guy looked offended and even I was a little disgusted by Rye's behaviour, then again I was always disgusted by him.

The other guy rolled his eyes and left by himself while Rye pulled up a stool beside me, sitting on it, facing my direction.

"That was rude of you," I commented.

"What are you doing here? Where's loverboy?" he asked, completely ignoring what I said.

"Who cares?" I muttered without thinking.

"Ooh," he laughed, completely amused, "Trouble in paradise? I thought you guys were getting down and dirty tonight."

My eyes shot to him in a glare, "How would you know that?"

"It's Tuesday night," he said like it was obvious, and when I didn't catch on he continued, "You don't have class early tomorrow and Sonny doesn't have work in the morning. You guys always do it on Tuesday nights. Predictable."

"What about a couple of nights ago when we were together?" I asked.

"Sunday night. Nothing on TV," he said simply. I gritted my teeth and stayed silent. Trust his perverted nature to know the schedule of mine and Sonny's sex lives. I was annoyed because he was right. Sonny and I usually did stick to allocated days just because it was convenient. Then there was Rye who sticks to every day. I wanted to change the topic.

"You knew that guy for like thirty seconds," I said and nodded towards the door where he left, "How do you do it?"

"Do what? Pick a guy up?" he asked.

"No...be so good at like...all the sex stuff when you don't even know the person," I said.

"Are you asking me for sex advice?" he laughed.

"No," I snapped. I wasn't, was I? I guess I was envious. He was a young man having the time of my life and I was stuck in what felt like a relationship between a couple of forty year olds.

"Yes you are," he said adamantly. I bit my tongue, looking away from him. He kept watching me, his fingers lightly tapping against my arm to try and get my attention back, but probably mostly to annoy me. I moved my arm away. He kept watching me. I could see his intimidating gaze from the corner of my eye. A small smile played on his lips.

"Okay so what if I am?" I gave up and nervously looked at him again. He didn't look surprised at the admission at all.

"Don't freak out on me. This is what I'm best at. It'd be my pleasure to give you some tips," he said. I felt like if I agreed then it would be like letting him win, not that this was a game or anything. I was curious as to what he had to say though.

"Fine, what have you got?" I asked, pretending to be disinterested.

"Well...You've gotta get creative. You've gotta know how to really...really feel it...to be in the moment without any other thoughts other than what you're doing," he said softly. He grabbed the edge of my stool and yanked it towards him without a warning. I almost lost my balance but I reached out, grasping his arm to keep me steady.

"Get closer to the person," he said with a cheeky smile. We were a little too close for comfort. I let go of him quickly and took a deep breath to calm myself down. I really wished he would get rid of that annoying flirtatious tone that he had 24/7.

"You've gotta seek out what his kinks are. Like mine for example is simple but effective..." He trailed off and reached up. I flinched away when I felt his fingertips slowly and lightly running along my neck, but that didn't stop him from continuing to touch me.

"...A guys lips against my neck...works every time," he said and dropped his hand. My skin went hot. Everything went hot, like the temperature was cranked up a few degrees. I looked away from him at the door, wanting to leave him and the conversation, but staying put.

"Most importantly you need to know what yours are," he said, then forced me to look at him again. Once again he dropped his hand and continued, me hanging off every word. "What are your deepest hidden desires? What turns on you on? Do you like it...rough? Hard? Fast? Slow? Biting?...Being tied up?...There are so many possibilities."

I looked down at his hand which he just on my knee like it was nothing, like he hadn't made my breathing shorten just from how he spoke. The close proximity left me full of nerves but not willing to move away.

"Now you...Andy...I can see it. You have so much to offer," he said. I looked up again but my eyes were anywhere except looking at his.

"You just have to find someone to bring it out in you," he said. That alerted me. Was he suggesting what I think he's suggesting?

"I'm with Sonny," I said, snapping out of my Rye-infused state.

"So?" he asked. The wicked smirk on his face let me know he was just screwing with me. He knew the effect he had on people. He was playing me. Of course he was. He liked to torment me.

"I have to go," I said, pushing him away.

"Do you want a ride?" he asked.

"What?" I asked in shock. His laughter let me know I completely took his question the wrong way. I probably went a bright red.

"A ride home," he clarified.

"No!" I barked. I slipped off the stool and ignored his quiet laughter as I walked away from him. I left the bar. It was even hotter out on the street than it was in there, or maybe it was just me.

I quickly made my way down the street, trying to push Rye from my mind but it wasn't really working. I could now see how he picked up that guy so easily. He had a way with words. He could manipulate you into feeling one way with just the way he says things. It was his tone. It was the stares. It was the movement of his lips. No matter how much I hated him, I had to admit he was really attractive.

I got to the bus stop and sat down, breathing in and out deeply. I felt calmer now that I was away from him. I hated myself for falling victim to his little games. He was trying to get a reaction out of me on purpose. He has too much time on his hands.

I took my phone out of my pocket and looked at the time. There was ten minutes until the bus got here. There was no one else around; just me under a streetlight on a bench. It wasn't very long until I wasn't so alone though. Before the bus arrived, Rye drove up in his car.

"How much for a fuck?" he called out the window.

"You're hilarious," I said sarcastically.

"I know. Hop in," he ordered.

"No," I said simply.

"Come on, get in. I'll take you home."

"I'm perfectly fine with taking the bus," I told him. Speaking of which, the bus was coming up towards us now.

"You're going to have to move. You're where the bus is supposed to stop," I said.

"I'll move when you get in," he said.

"Rye! Fuck off! I don't want to go with you," I said angrily. God he was so annoying.

"Better hurry, you don't want the bus driver to get mad," he said. I looked back to the bus anxiously. It was coming up to Rye's car and the driver was honking the horn loudly.

"Seriously, just go. Stop bothering me," I said, standing up.

"The clock's ticking. Everyone's waiting for you," he said, completely ignoring the urgency of the situation. I looked back towards the bus which had been coming to a stop, but then swiftly kept on driving around Rye's car, completely skipping the stop and leaving me there.

"Look what you did!" I shouted, pointing down the road.

"Oh damn, if only you had another means of transportation," he said and leant over to the passenger side door. He opened it for me then patted the seat.

I just wanted to yell and scream at him. He was so frustrating and arrogant. I had no other way home unless I sat at the bus stop for another hour or so, so I begrudgingly got in the car and slammed the door shut with as much strength as I could muster up.

"Easy there, Popeye. Don't go breaking my car," he said.

"Just drive."

"I love it when you're domineering," he said. I bit my tongue and looked outside the window as he stepped on the pedal, driving faster down the street and out of town.

"So, all jokes aside, I have my serious hat on, what happened with you and Sonny?" he asked. I didn't respond at first. I didn't want to. He annoyed the hell out of me and I knew he would just twist this around into some little game of his. He would make fun of me, I knew it. Then again, he and Sonny are best friends so he probably just wants to help. After a few minutes of silence I finally answered.

"We had a small fight," I said.

"About what?" he asked. Again, I didn't say anything. I heard him sigh though.

"Do you really wanna sit here in silence?" he asked. I nodded without saying a word.

"Whatever," he mumbled.

I kept looking out the window as we drove street after street, passing house after house, getting closer to my own. Stupid Rye getting into my head. All I could think about was the advice he gave me. In theory it would probably work, but I felt so hopeless with Sonny. It was like he wouldn't agree to anything different. He wouldn't budge.

"I asked him if we could try a different position and he said no," I blurted out.

"Ah, so it is a sex thing," he said.

"Yes, okay, yes it's a sex thing. He won't try anything different with me and it sucks," I said.

"Pun intended?" he joked.

"No," I said bluntly.

"Okay, okay, there's no joking around with you tonight. I get it. Mr Grumpy," he teased. I knew he wouldn't be any help. I knew he would turn this into a joke.

"But in all seriousness, that must be pretty frustrating for you to do the same mundane thing over and over," he said.

"No shit," I snapped.

"Hey, I'm trying to be nice to you here. There's no need to be such a brat," he said.

"Well why don't you just drop me off here then?" I asked in the heat of the moment. He took the comment seriously though and slammed on the breaks a street away from my house.

"Fine. Get out," he said. Amusement was in his voice. He was enjoying my little tantrum. I did get out of the car though. I slammed the door shut, just to bother him, then stormed down the street towards my house without looking back.

His car's headlights shone before me, lighting up the pathway. After a little while they didn't go away and I turned to see his car slowly following after me.

"What are you doing?" I hissed.

"Checking out that fine ass," he said, and followed it up with a wolf whistle.

"You're infuriating," I said and kept walking. Him following me was started to bug the hell out of me.

"Would you stop following me?" I called out.

"Nah, I get a sense of satisfaction knowing I'm in this nice, comfortable car, making no effort whatsoever while you're out there using your legs like a common peasant," he said.

I didn't respond and didn't plan on it either. If someone's annoying you it's best to ignore it. He kept following, silently tormenting me as I got to my house. Finally, I could escape him.

"See you later, frenemy!" he called after me as I walked up the drive-way. I flipped him the middle finger without turning to him then went inside, glad to be rid of him.


End file.
